creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/LosKings
Hai, it's LosKings here. You may know me as Justindavid23, NightWalkerUmbreon, or MrPopo. I'm applying for a VCROC spot because of the lack of them. There are only 2 VCROC members AS OF NOW. I think I'm a good candidate for VCROC because I've been editing a lot and most of them are "useful". I feel as if I become a VCROC. I can help improve the wikia with the other two members. They're known as 41488p and CrashingCymbal. Please leave any comments or criticism, all appreciated. There was one page that had vandalism and I had to report that to the admins. If I am granted VCROC rights, it will make it a whole lot easier to just delete them. Must have been on the Wikia for 4 months: I have been active since May 3rd of 2013. Must have at least 700 edits, 400 of which may be on articles: With the combination of edits from MrPopo, NightWalkerUmbreon, and this account. I have 905 edits, 754 on articles. Must know how to move pages: 'Click the drop down button on the edit option, click on rename, when you rename it, be sure to use the wikias naming conventions! '''Must know how to rollback bad edits: '''Edits that are vandalism or spam will be reverted. '''Must know how to block users for a appropriate amount of time: '''3 days for spam, indefinite for vandalism. There is also a warning for creating "non-existing" categories. '''Must know how to delete pages: '''Under the drop down for the editing option, there will be a delete button for Admins/VCROC '''Must know how to categorize pages: '''I'm somewhat familiar with categorizing pages. I have categorized a couple of pages. '''Familiar with the wiki layout: '''I'm somewhat familiar with it, I've been looking around before and was able to find stuff that would be useful. Such as edit count, about the user, ban logs etc. I'm really hoping you would vote me as a VCROC member, since I'm at a young age of 13. I'm not really busy with school. Which means I have a lot of time to improve the wikia with the other members of the staff. Thank you for your time! 19:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Did an outstanding job as Rollback and I am confident he can keep the quality consistency with this right too. - Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) Castiels Nipples (talk) 02:09, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sir_Captian_Ginger_Face (talk) 03:08, October 6, 2013 (UTC) '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei]][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 11:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Need I say why? Do you feel like a hero yet? 07:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yup, it would be a good idea! --The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) We need more VCROC. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with everyone else. This wiki needs all the help that it could possibly get, by any type of user. --Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 02:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes. The Bitter Cold (talk) 13:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC)